Motorcycle
by LZClotho
Summary: inspired by a SDCC 2014 manip of Jen and Lana and a motorcycle. Emma and Regina are walking through a motorcycle show when Regina has a suggestion. Established SQ. Story is excuse for sexy times.
1. Motorcycle

**Summary**: inspired by a SDCC 2014 manip of Jen and Lana and a motorcycle. Emma and Regina are walking through a motorcycle show when Regina has a suggestion. Established SQ. Story is excuse for sexy times.

Emma and Regina walked through the city auditorium where the floor had been cleared and a number of dealers and vendors had put out motorcycles in a variety of makes and models for sale. Along the wall were vendors of various accessories. The auditorium was crowded and noisy, but pleasantly so. Emma inhaled the smell of leather and machine oil.

Her eyes gleamed as she took it all in, feeling a bit like a kid in a candy store. "It was a fantastic idea to open Storybrooke to the Bikers convention, Regina."

"It's good for business, Emma. People come, they stay awhile, they spend money."

"That's Gold talking, not you. Why bikes? You're certainly not thinking of letting Henry have one." Emma stopped and narrowed her gaze at Regina. "Right?"

"Of course not. He's far too young for such machines."

"Yeah, good." Emma nodded and kept walking.

She paused to stroke the grips and seat of a particularly snappy looking machine.

"You know, I almost traded in my Bug for a bike down in Tallahassee."

"Why didn't you, dear?"

Emma gave her a sheepish shrug. "Kinda hard to trade in a car you don't own. But yeah, motorcycles… classic chick magnets."

"I had no idea," Regina blithely replied. Emma looked at her askance.

Regina moved her hand from behind her back. She stroked over the back of Emma's hand on the bike grip, loosening the fingers and the pressing a small ring of keys into the woman's palm.

Emma looked down at the keys then back up to Regina's eyes.

"Why don't you show me the attraction?" Her other hand brushed Emma's rear before falling atop Emma's hand on the seat leather. She murmured against Emma's ear, "Take me for a ride."


	2. The Ride

**Chapter 2: The Ride**

_Chapter Summary: Emma takes Regina for that ride._

_Chapter Notes: This part is definitely NSFW._

"Let's get some helmets first." Emma squeezed the keys in her palm, a way of acknowledging to herself that what was about to happen was not a dream. She pointed toward the dealer's booth. "Over there."

As she walked in front of Regina to lead the way, she caught the woman's scent, apple blossoms and chicory, the seductive mix of light and dark. But it was Regina's nostrils flaring, inhaling Emma, which accompanied Regina's hand sliding over her abdomen that threatened Emma's composure. Just knowing Regina wanted her this much made Emma close her eyes and blink, weak in the knees.

"What'll it be, ladies?"

"Two helmets," Emma said. "We're going to take that one out for a test drive."

"ID please."

Emma held up her Sheriff's badge.

"Wouldn't you want something a little more powerful for the department?" he asked.

"Nah, something dexterous and nibble... I mean nimble," Emma stuttered, "will see more action."

"I expect it will," Regina said. Her palm pressed against Emma's low back. Emma swallowed, but gamely came back and leveled her most neutral stare at the dealer.

"Anything else?"

"No, Sheriff Swan. Two helmets." He reached under the kiosk shelf and withdrew two matte finish plain black full face helmets.

Emma reached out for both, passing one to Regina. "Here. We'll put them on outside."

Regina turned the helmet over in her hands several times then looked back up at Emma, her brown eyes bright with something between excitement and trepidation. Emma lifted an eyebrow.

After looking at the dealer, Regina squared her shoulders. "Lead the way, Sheriff."

Tucking the helmet under her elbow, Emma led the way back to the motorcycle. "Are you sure about this?" she checked again when she had the bike in hand and was rolling it out through the garage-like door to the asphalt outside.

Regina lifted the helmet, but before pulling it on over her features, she said clearly, "I know you'll keep me safe."

Emma stalled the helmet movement and leaned forward. Just before Regina's ear she whispered, "Always."

She felt Regina's face heat up before she pulled back to see the blush she had caused. "You are determined to destroy my Evil Queen reputation, aren't you?" Regina hissed back.

"Oh, yeah. She's putty in my hands," Emma chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes and then her face vanished behind the faceplate. After helping Regina with the chinstrap, Emma straddled the motorcycle and helped Regina mount onto the back of the long saddle sideways, her leather skirt too tight to ride astride. "Just put your feet on the buffer above the exhaust pipe," she instructed. "And wrap your arms around my waist."

Doing as instructed, Regina asked, voice muffled behind the helmet, "How far are we going?"

"As far as you want," Emma said, intending the double-entendre. "As for distance, I thought I'd take you to this place I'm kinda familiar with. It's reasonably close. Won't take long."

In answer, Regina leaned her body into Emma's back and wrapped her arms around her waist. Emma sat down onto the bike saddle and strapped her helmet on. Checking that their route through the parking lot and out onto the street was clear, Emma inserted the key and kickstarted the motor. The 1200cc engine vibrated between her thighs and Regina's such squeeze of her middle told her the other woman felt a quick hit from a mix of excitement and trepidation as Emma herself.

"Hold on!" she instructed again as she allowed the motorcycle to roll forward and lifted her feet from the ground.

* * *

Riding with Emma was easy. Regina found the solidity of the other woman reassuring and the motions of the motorcycle gentle and unalarming. Her vision wasn't the best through the faceplate, and she preferred to look forward, over Emma's shoulder, rather than around at the scenery passing them by. The vibrations under her rear sent tingles through her body, however, and she began looking forward to wherever they would stop. She was beginning to desire something more fulfilling than mere tingles.

Finally, Emma turned the motorcycle off road and dropped both feet to balance over unsteady ground at a snail's pace. They rolled along a path between some trees, and at last, Emma kicked the stand into place, and turned off the engine. When Emma lifted off her helmet and shook out her hair, Regina did the same.

"Where are we?"

"A copse by the lake," Emma said. "There's a marble bench over there." She took the helmet from Regina's hands and set both helmets on the saddle before reaching for Regina's waist. "I hope you like it," she said. "I used to come out here to think when I first got back to Storybrooke."

She shrugged out of her leather jacket and laid it on the bench, which Regina could now see was hidden from view in all directions. She added her own jacket to the bench. "It's nice."

"So, did you enjoy the bike ride?" Emma asked. She took Regina's hand and guided her to sit down the bench before sitting beside her.

"I did. What many people say is true. I could sense the power you feel controlling a machine like that."

"And freedom," Emma replied.

"And freedom," Regina echoed, looking away at the surrounding foliage. Self-control and freedom. Recurring desires in both their lives.

"Regina?" She turned back just as Emma reached for her chin, fingertips caressing the line of her jaw. She lifted her mouth to meet Emma's, closing her eyes and parting her lips to the woman's lingual caresses. Lifting her hands to Emma's chest, she reveled in the speeding heartbeat under the fingers of her right hand. Knowing Emma had taken Regina's heart into her own and that both were safe here, she gave herself up to living in the moment.

Her hands slid down Emma's chest, feeling the soft fabric of the other woman's dress, then the silk of Emma's thigh as the dress's length ended. She flexed her hands into the muscle and Emma's thighs parted as though on command. Regina smiled into their continuing kisses and stroked up the woman's inner thighs. She welcomed Emma's hands on her breasts through the fabric of her blouse and then her fingers fumbles as she parted the buttons down the center of her chest.

When Emma palmed her breasts, Regina inhaled in pleasure. When her fingertips tangled at the edge of Emma's panties feeling the heat and wetness, Regina sucked on the tongue pushed past her teeth with a groan.

Emma's touch became ardently sloppy; it seemed she wanted to touch Regina everywhere at once. Emma cupped her cheek, her lips nipped. Regina's nipple, now bare to the sunlight and breeze, was pulled between shaking fingers. Opening her eyes when Emma pulled away from the kiss, Regina watched her lover grab for Regina's hips, pull her ass hard onto her lap, and then Regina was lowered tenderly onto the bench.

Bodies pressing tightly, Emma bent forward again, mouth seeking her skin. Regina threshed her fingers through the lush blonde hair. Then she squirmed and sighed into the pleasure of Emma's mouth settling over her left breast, tongue plying the nipple, shooting sensation directly to Regina's groin pressing hard into Emma's waist as the woman lifted her legs and hips atop Emma's own. The leather skirt which had been an obstacle for the bike ride, was pushed to her own waist now, Emma's hands massaging her thighs, thumbs pressing closer and closer to Regina's center with every motion.

"Emma," Regina breathed, eyes open to take in the canopy of trees sheltering them from the sky's sight. This was their paradise, alone together, sheltered and sheltering each other from outsiders seeking to direct their lives. Regina tugged on Emma's hair, a wordless need to commune mouth to mouth.

"Regina," Emma breathed just before their lips settled softly together, bare touches that nevertheless communicated a more profound connection than either of them had ever expected.

Turning and lifting Regina, Emma settled her across her hips. "Hold on," she instructed. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma's hands went between her thighs, pushing aside the thin panties and found Regina's swollen clit with her thumb. Regina threw her head back giving the pounding pulse in her throat over to Emma's licks. She lifted on her knees and rocked urgently onto the fingers that now slipped inside her.

_Oh damn_, Regina panted as Emma started humming against her throat, mimicking the vibrations that had set her passions rising on the back of the motorcycle. But this time, she had pressure against her clit, and two fingers to grip as her inner muscles tightened.

Her pants interspersed with moans. Emma's hums against her skin and her fingers twisting and pushing deeply wrested involuntary cries and she felt a burn in her thighs and sweat trickling down her throat and between her breasts, as she stretched and writhed and strained on the edge. "Please, please. Em." Her voice broke with another cry as Emma added a third finger and circled intently against the underside of Regina's clit. Regina rolled into the sensation, Emma's fingertips just brushing _that_ spot.

Her cry was incoherent when she came, and startled birds from their nests in a flurry of beating wings and rustling leaves. She gasped in surprise.

Emma kissed her eyes and her cheeks and then her panting mouth with infinite tenderness, withdrawing her fingers and painting Regina's passion to the inside of her thighs.

Regina lowered her head to Emma's shoulder, inhaling the sweat raised on Emma's skin, and the scent of sex that now filled the air alongside pine and oak and sunshine. She exhaled, a tiny laugh escaping her lips.

"Good, huh?" Emma murmured against her temple.

"Such a _good_ ride," Regina said, her words punctuated with uneven breaths.

Emma smoothed Regina's panties back into place, sending aftershock tremors into Regina's core. Then she lifted Regina and smoothed her leather skirt back underneath her, and wrapped her arms around Regina's back.

"Whenever you're ready," Emma said, "We can go."

"Not until I have returned the favor," Regina said, nuzzling Emma's throat, feeling the pulse under her lips speed up. She pulled her head back to look into green eyes.

"Yeah?" Emma lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, dear. It's time you rode with me in the driver's seat."

Regina smirked; Emma chuckled. They shared a kiss.

###


	3. Regina drives

Emma could never have imagined this years ago, when she first came to Storybrooke. She'd always thought Regina had quite the mouth. But at that time she had not meant it as anything close to charitably. The woman was gifted with snarking sarcasm, biting pointed comments, and pushing every button Emma had ever owned.

Now, however, with the passage of years, and the depths of understanding they had developed, no one - NO ONE - could affect Emma so deeply with her mouth as Regina. The woman's gifted tongue was possibly going to be the death of Emma one day. But, oh fucking hell, what a way to go. She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes and felt every part of her body throbbing as she canted her hips toward Regina's mouth on her sex.

It was so much more than licking; it was tonguing, and tapping, and twisting - how in the hell did she _do_ that? - Emma thought, spiraling both toward and away from the amazing sensations that were both too much and not enough. Regina's teeth grazed Emma's clit already so hot and swollen, she felt ready to burst. But the woman between her thighs, nails lightly scratching at the inner muscles of Emma's legs, was far from finished. She was determined to drive Emma over the edge at hundred miles an hour.

But she kept taking these _turns_, throttling back just when Emma thought she might finally let the feeling overtake her.

In their glade with the motorcycle standing nearby, Regina had Emma on her back on the bench, naked as the day she had been born, legs over Regina's shoulders, bare feet digging into Regina's equally bare back.

The breeze stroked Emma's rock hard nipples when Regina herself wasn't. The hard wood of the bench rolled against the muscles of her back through the warm leather of her jacket, easing tensions even as Regina's tongue would wrap around Emma's clit and make her tense all over again. It felt like hours of bliss were passing.

"Regina!" Emma could feel another orgasm just at the edge of her awareness, rippling closer like the shore being consumed by the tide. Her heart pounded hard enough she wasn't sure she would not have a heart attack. "Please, god…"

"Not yet," Regina whispered against her flesh, but the deep hum, oh god, the hum did something to Emma's insides and she was thrown off the side of the cliff, crying out almost in apology as she came, her insides becoming molten and pulsing.

Regina's mouth continued to move against Emma's labia, tongue lapping at her center, and the humming continued.

Emma jolted and came again. "Ho….oh god," she panted. She was aware, in a disconnected way, of her body's sweat-soaked skin, already drying a little in the cooling breeze, and she became aware of her dry mouth, which she closed, trying to summon moisture with several swallows. Finally she breathed, "Regina."

She reached down between her legs and stroked first through silk soft thick hair, then rubbed her fingers into a muscular shoulder and the satin of Regina's sweat-soaked skin.

"Emma." Regina's mouth faded from Emma's sex, only to touch down on the soft padding of Emma's belly, the result of the suddenly good life of enough food, and enough sleep, and enough love, to make her body and her mind just a little softer after a lifetime of hardness.

"Do you know?" Emma panted quietly between each word as Regina's mouth moved to tenderly kiss the swells of Emma's breasts.

The shoulder she had held was now aligned against her own. Emma opened her eyes to find deep, dark, delighted brown meeting her gaze. "Yes, dear," Regina said, dipping close to press her mouth softly to Emma's panting lips. "I do know."

"I love you," Emma affirmed anyway. She'd lived so long without someone to say this too. She'd said it to Henry, and it had broken the curse on Storybrooke. This time, this time, the curse she hoped to break was her own loneliness and the shackles Regina had on her own soul. "It's true love, you know."

Regina's cheeks became ruddier, and she started to drop her forehead against Emma's shoulder. Emma, however, picked up the woman's chin, and held her eyes again.

"Because I will _always come _for you," she said, with utter seriousness. And then her face split into a grin and she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina chuckled, pushing a bit of Emma's hair away from her damp face. "And that, my savior, is why I love you."

Emma slid her arm around Regina's back and coaxed her over her body, laying together skin to skin, listening to one another breathing, and feeling the thrum of their heartbeats gradually aligning with one another. She kissed Regina's forehead, as Regina stroked her arm.

###


End file.
